I May Never Know
by musicgirl1120
Summary: When Lena Luthor wakes up sick with a stomach bug, who will take care of her? Her girlfriend Kara, of course. SuperCorp-centric.


**Hey guys. It has been ages since I have posted anything. I am currently a senior in college and working almost 30 hours a week. I write when I have time, but I haven't had anything get to the point of publication. But, I got struck with this idea and actually wrote it to completion. I have been obsessed with Supergirl since it came out and have read a ton of other fanfiction based on it so I decided to write my own. Hope you enjoy this SuperCorp one-shot.**

* * *

Lena knew it was not going to be a great day when she first woke up in the morning. First of all, her bed was empty because her girlfriend of eight months, Kara Danvers, had spent the night with her sister the night before because Alex had had a hard day and needed her sister because Maggie was working the night shift. Lena completely understood but that didn't stop her from missing her girlfriend.

On top of being alone, her stomach did not feel right. She sat up in her bed, feeling her stomach grumble. She got out of her warm bed, walking to her connecting bathroom. She sat down on the toilet, groaning as she felt her intestines release themselves.

"What did I eat yesterday?" Lena asked herself, rubbing her upset tummy.

Eventually, the rumbling in her stomach settled. She cleaned herself up before heading back to bed. She decided to skip her normal morning workout in favor of a bit more sleep. She set another alarm to wake herself up again at the end of her normal workout time.

Lena drifted back to sleep quickly. She woke up to her next alarm, noticing her stomach was still feeling off. She got up to get ready for the day, stopping at the toilet yet again for her intestines to relieve themselves. She got ready, only having to use the bathroom once more before she left for work.

Lena was feeling a lot more tired than she was used to. She also had a slight headache setting in which was annoying, but manageable. She got into her car, her driver waiting for her just like every morning. Also, just like every morning, he had a large black coffee waiting for her. However, after trying to take a sip, Lena noticed it didn't taste right.

"Did you get this from the usual place?" Lena inquired.

"Joe's on 5th," her driver responded, "Same as every day. Large black with one sugar."

Lena nodded, trying another sip before deciding she didn't want it. Just like every morning, Lena texted her girlfriend, not wanting to tell her she wasn't feeling well because she didn't want to worry her.

She arrived at L-Corp quickly and Lena got out, thanking her driver as she headed into the building. She went into her office, leaving her coffee on the corner of her desk.

As she settled into her desk chair, she felt her stomach turn again. However, this time, it felt different. She clasped her hand over her mouth and ran to her private bathroom just as Jess walked in the door to her office.

Lena bent over the toilet throwing up. She stayed on her heals for a minute, catching her breath.

Eventually, she rinsed her mouth and went back into her office. When she got there, she found Jess with a ginger ale and some pepto.

"Thanks Jess," Lena said, taking the ginger ale.

"Of course, Miss Luther," Jess said, "Are you alright?"

"I think I may have the stomach flu," Lena said with a sigh, "I woke up feeling sick this morning and it hasn't gotten any better. In fact, I'm starting to feel worse."

"Would you like me to call your driver to take you home?" Jess asked, watching her boss put a hand on her sore stomach, "Or call Kara?"

"No," Lena said, "I'll be alright. Don't bother Kara. Although, if you could please cancel my meeting with the new investors this afternoon. I'm not sure I am going to be able to sit through that."

"Of course, Miss Luthor," Jess said, "Anything else?"

"Do I have any other meetings today?" Lena asked.

"No," Jess said, shaking her head.

"Perfect," Lena said, "If you can't find me during the day, I'm probably in the bathroom."

Jess nodded, leaving Lena's office. Lena spent the next three hours bouncing from her desk to the bathroom as her stomach continued to hate her.

Finally, she just brought her laptop and cell phone in the bathroom with her because it was too exhausting to keep going back and forth to her desk.

That is where Kara found her when she entered the office around 1. The bathroom door was closed, and Jess had told Kara just how sick Lena was. Carefully, Kara knocked on the door.

"Lee," Kara called, "Can I come in?"

"Yeah," Lena said, brow furrowing when she heard her girlfriend's voice.

"Babe," Kara said, "What are you doing?"

"Working," Lena said, pointing to her laptop.

"In the bathroom?" Kara said, raising her eyebrow.

"It's too much work to keep dragging myself from the bathroom to my desk," Lena said, "I haven't gone longer than fifteen minutes without being sick."

"You have a fever," Kara said, frowning as she sat down next to Lena, "You should be at home in bed."

Lena opened her eyes, shrugging her shoulders, her resolve breaking as she talked to Kara.

"Will you let me take you home?" Kara asked, seeing just how pale Lena was.

"I have work to do," Lena said, looking at Kara.

"The work will be here tomorrow," Kara said, "Or the next day. You're so much like Alex."

Lena smiled, knowing her girlfriend was right in comparing her to her older sister. Just them, Lena felt her stomach flip, and she quickly moved her laptop to lunge for the toilet. Kara grabbed Lena's ponytail to keep it out of her face, rubbing her back soothingly.

"You don't need to do that," Lena said when she finished throwing up.

"I know," Kara said, handing Lena a bottle of water she found sitting near her girlfriend's laptop, "But I want to. That's what girlfriends are for."

Lena's eyes welled up with tears when Kara said that.

"No one has ever done that for me when I was sick," Lena said, trying to keep her emotions in check. Kara's heart broke a little for her girlfriend as she pulled her into a hug.

"Are you ready to let me take you home now?" Kara asked after a minute.

Lena shrugged, hand on her fragile stomach.

"Don't you have work to do?" Lena said, "Aren't there people to save?"

"So, Jess may have called me and told me you were sick," Kara said, adjusting her glasses, "And I may have taken the rest of the day off and at least part of tomorrow. I even told Alex not to call me unless it was a level 1 emergency."

"Why?" Lena asked, closing her eyes against the headache that was becoming more intense.

"Because I care about you and love you," Kara said, "And no one should be alone when they are this sick."

Lena just looked at Kara for a minute before pushing her girlfriend away, jumping up.

"Please get out," Lena said, unzipping her skirt.

Kara nodded, moving at superspeed, closing the door to give her girlfriend privacy. Jess had told Kara that Lena had this sickness coming out of both ends so Kara knew what was going on.

While her girlfriend was in the bathroom, Kara gathered her things and asked Jess to cancel everything the raven-haired woman had planned for the rest of the day and the following one. Jess nodded, grateful that the blonde woman was taking care of her boss.

Kara, try as hard as she may, could not get her super hearing to turn off. She heard the sound of vomit hitting the floor, sighing. Kara normally hated using her powers for anything that wasn't related to supering. However, she pulled her glasses down, looking into the bathroom. She saw Lena sitting on the toilet, bent over throwing up on the ground. Kara sighed, deciding to text Alex for advice.

 **To Lexie: Hey, so Lena is really really sick.**

 **To KarBear: What kind of sick?**

 **To Lexie: Fever, vomiting, diarrhea, cramps, headache**

 **To KarBear: Yikes. How bad?**

 **To Lexie: Yeah, she's currently having diarrhea while she's throwing up all over herself. I convinced her to go home.**

 **To KarBear: That is bad. Get her drinking clear fluids. If she's still this bad tonight, I can bring an IV by to help.**

 **To Lexie: Thank you Lexie. I'll text you later. Lena needs my help.**

 **To KarBear: Sounds good.**

Kara heard Lena flush the toilet and whimper a little.

"Lena," Kara said softly, knocking on the bathroom door, "Do you need some help?"

"Yes," Lena whispered, barely loud enough for even Kara to hear.

Kara opened the door, sighing with compassion when she saw the state girlfriend was in. Lena was sitting on the toilet, skirt still down around her ankles, covered in vomit.

"Oh Lena," Kara said, "Do you still have those clean clothes in the chest of drawers in your office?"

Lena nodded, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Don't cry," Kara said, "I'll be right back."

Kara went out into the office, closing the bathroom door to give Lena some dignity. She first went out to ask Jess to call maintenance to clean Lena's bathroom before going to the chest of drawers. She found a lot of dress clothes, but after digging to the bottom, Kara found a clean pair of sweats of which the shirt belonged to Kara. Lena kept the clothes there for the nights she spent in the office. Kara shook her head, knowing how often she had nagged Lena about the bad habit but grateful today that sometimes her girlfriend was irresponsible.

Kara brought the clothes back to her sick girlfriend.

"Do you need help changing Lena?" Kara asked, setting the new clothes on the counter along with a washcloth she found.

"Please," Lena whispered, nodding a little.

"Of course," Kara said, closing the door to give Lena some privacy.

Kara helped Lena up from the toilet, lifting her over the mess on the floor. Kara helped Lena out of her soiled skirt and shirt, silently thanking her girlfriend for wearing a button up shirt that day.

Kara then helped Lena into a clean pair of underwear before wetting the washcloth and wiping as much of the vomit off her as she could. Lena just shivered, standing there with tears rolling down her cheeks. Kara finally looked up at the sick woman's face.

"Lee," Kara said, stopping what she was doing to embrace her girlfriend, "What's wrong?"

"You are literally cleaning vomit off my body," Lena said, "No one has ever cared this much."

"I don't mind helping you," Kara said, "When Alex was in college, she went through a really rough time where she would get drunk almost every weekend. I got really good at cleaning her up after she vomited up all the alcohol in her system. I promise this is no big deal. Plus, I love you."

Lena nodded as Kara wiped the tears from her bloodshot eyes. Kara helped Lena finish getting dressed, deciding that she would just help her shower at home because a little washcloth was not going to get all this mess cleaned up. Kara helped Lena out of the bathroom, throwing the clothes in a trash bag so she could wash them at home later.

"Need anything else?" Kara asked, setting Lena on the coach for a minute as she changed into her Supergirl clothes.

"That bathroom needs to be cleaned," Lena said, putting her head in her hands.

"Already taken care of," Jess said, coming into the office to check on her boss "Maintenance should be here in about 2 minutes."

"I'm going to take her home," Kara said. She had accidently let Jess know she was SuperGirl about a month ago which was fine because it meant Kara could be a little less secretive in Lena's office.

"Feel better Miss Luthor," Jess said as Kara picked Lena up and headed to the window.

"Please don't fly crazy," Lena begged, putting her arms around Kara's neck.

"Of course, babe," Kara said, "Your place or mine?"

"Yours," Lena said, snuggling into Kara's chest.

Lena liked Kara's place so much better than her own. It was much homier and made her feel more comfortable. Plus, Kara had a more comfortable bed. Kara landed on her balcony and entered her apartment.

"I'm going to throw up," Lena said as soon as they landed.

Kara carried her to the bathroom and set her down. Lena immediately started throwing up as Kara rubbed her back. When Lena was done, she crashed back into Kara.

"I need a shower," Lena said, looking up at Kara, "I smell like vomit."

"Alright," Kara said, standing up and helping Lena up after her.

"Woah," Lena said, feeling a major headrush. Kara grabbed her and held her close.

"You good?" Kara asked.

"Just dizzy and dehydrated," Lena said, keeping her head on Kara's chest.

"How about I shower with you?" Kara said, "Or we can take a bath."

"Shower for now," Lena said, "I want to be able to relax in a bath and right now, nothing is relaxed."

Kara nodded. She had had a stomach bug one time when she blew her powers and knew how awful it felt. Kara started the shower, stripping both herself and Lena down.

After the shower, Kara helped Lena get dressed. The rest of the afternoon pretty much consisted of Kara helping Lena back and forth from the bathroom. They camped out in the bathroom when the vomiting got so bad that by the time Lena got back to bed, she had to run back to the toilet again.

Alex texted Kara around seven pm, asking how Lena was doing. Lena had still been throwing up about every thirty minutes and hadn't been able to hold down anything Kara had given her.

"Lee," Kara said, looking down at the sick woman who was snuggling on her chest, "Alex and Maggie are going to come over in a little bit. Alex is going to bring an IV."

"No," Lena whined, "I hate needles, you know that."

"I know babe," Kara said, "But you are getting so dehydrated. You haven't held anything down all day." Lena felt tears well up in her eyes.

"How about we make a deal?" Kara said, "Maggie and Alex are coming over to hang out for a little bit tonight. They're also bringing some ginger ale and Gatorade and Pedialyte. You can pick which one of those you want and if you can keep it down the whole time they're here, you don't have to get the IV."

Lena nodded, not wanting to move from her spot in bed on Kara's chest. However, like the rest of the day, her stomach had other plans, and she went running to the bathroom where her stomach was still running. She eventually made her way back to the bed, finding it empty of her girlfriend. However, because the apartment was so open, Lena was able to see Kara in the kitchen. Lena crawled back into bed, closing her eyes as her stomach cramped.

"Babe," Kara said, coming back into the bedroom, "You alright?"

"Just stomach cramps," Lena said, wincing.

"Come here," Kara said, pulling Lena close.

Kara, with her alien biology, always ran warmer than her human counterpart. Kara rubbed Lena's sick stomach, the heat from her hands helping her girlfriend relax. Lena relaxed back into Kara, feeling her eyes slowly close. Kara was glad she had texted Alex, telling her that the front door was open and they could just come in.

About five minutes after Lena fell asleep, the front door opened and Alex and Maggie came in, hands full of bags. Kara put her finger up to her lips letting them know Lena was sleeping. Alex brought the bag of fluids and the other stuff she brought into the bedroom while Maggie went and put stuff in the kitchen.

"How's she doing?" Alex asked, sitting down on the edge of the bed, putting a hand on Lena's forehead, wincing at the heat, "She's still really warm."

"I know," Kara said, frowning as Lena pulled closer to her.

"Should I start the IV before she waked up?" Alex asked, pulling out the supplies.

"Actually," Kara said, looking at Alex, "I may have promised her that if she could keep down some fluids that she wouldn't have to get an IV."

"I guess that's fine," Alex said, "Did you get anything in her before she fell asleep?"

"No," Kara said, stroking Lena's face gently, "She had pretty bad diarrhea right before you got here then she crashed."

"Poor Lena," Maggie said, coming into the bedroom.

Lena began to stir, eyes opening.

"Hey Lena," Alex said, smiling at the younger woman, "How are you feeling?"

"Terrible," Lena said, sitting up a little.

"Ready to try drinking something again?" Kara asked, helping Lena lean back onto her chest.

"I guess," Lena said, shrugging.

"What can I get you?" Maggie asked, "I've got ginger ale, Gatorade, Pedialyte, or rehydration solution."

"Do you have orange Gatorade?" Lena asked.

"Of course," Maggie said, "Would you like some?"

"Please," Lena said, as Kara held her close.

Maggie came back with a glass of iced orange Gatorade.

"Small sips," Alex said as Lena took the cup.

She was shaking a lot and Kara helped her hold the cup. Lena took a few small sips before deciding that was enough for now.

"Did you guys bring dinner?" Kara asked, realizing she hadn't eaten all day and she was starving.

"Of course," Maggie said, "We picked up some subs from that great place down the street. We thought they wouldn't make the apartment smell, and hopefully wouldn't make Lena feel worse."

"Thanks," Lena croaked, smiling at her friends.

Maggie went and got the food from the kitchen, bringing it to the bedroom. Just as Kara was about to unwrap her sandwich, Lena jumped up, running into the bathroom. Kara got up and followed her, holding Lena's hair back as she threw up.

"I think it's time for an IV babe," Kara said when Lena finished, "It will help. And Alex brought something for the vomiting so you might actually be able to get some sleep."

"I just feel so terrible," Lena said, feeling like she was about to cry, but noticing no tears came, "And now I can't even cry."

"You need rest," Kara said, picking the sick woman up, "Let's get that IV and you'll feel better. I'll hold your hand the whole time."

Lena nodded as they made their way back to the bedroom.

"She's ready for that IV," Kara said, "That Gatorade did not stay down."

Alex nodded, getting her supplies prepped.

"She's really good at this," Maggie assured her, "When I had food poisoning last month and I literally threw up and had diarrhea simultaneously for twelve straight hours, Alex got an IV in on the first try and put me out of my misery."

Lena nodded, giving Alex her arm.

"I'm not going to stick you until I'm sure I've got a good vein," Alex said, tying off Lena's arm to try to find a good vein.

She searched for a vein in her arm, but couldn't find one.

"Let me see your hand," Alex said, untying the tourniquet.

Alex took Lena's hand, thumping it gently.

"Found one," Alex said, wiping Lena's hand with an alcohol swab.

Lena leaned into Kara, closing her eyes. Alex grabbed the smallest needle she could, making sure she had Lena's vein before inserting the needle.

"Done," Alex said, taping the IV needle in before attaching the IV bag and securing it to the headboard, "I'm going to give you some anti-nausea medicine to help you. It also has something to help you sleep."

Lena nodded, already feeling tired. She curled up next to Kara, letting her blonde girlfriend rub her back until she fell asleep.

"She's gonna be out for a while," Alex said, "You can leave her here to sleep."

"I don't want her to be alone," Kara said, gently rubbing her girlfriend's back, "She told me that no one has ever taken care of her when she's sick."

Alex and Maggie's hearts broke a little bit.

"You're a good girlfriend, Kara," Alex said, smiling at her sister, "Wanna watch movies in here tonight?"

"That sounds perfect," Kara said, not taking her hands off of Lena.

Alex and Maggie got everything ready, pulling the loveseat into the bedroom so the two of them could cuddle too. Alex kept an eye on Lena's fluid bag, knowing the sick CEO probably needed at least two bags of fluids to help her feel better.

The three healthy women ate their dinner, enjoying their movie. Lena curled into Kara more, shivering a little. Kara pulled a blanket onto her sick girlfriend, rubbing her back to keep her warmer. Alex changed the fluid bag after about an hour, making sure the IV was still working. After watching two movies, Maggie was asleep on Alex and Lena was still knocked out.

"We've got it made," Kara said to her sister, smiling as she watched Alex lean down to kiss her girlfriend.

"That we do," Alex said, "What did we do to deserve all of this?"

"I may never know," Kara replied, smiling down at her own beautiful girlfriend, "I may never know."

* * *

 **So there it was. I have a few other stories in the works, but I'm not sure if I will get anything more up before I graduate. It is possible though. If you have any stories you would like to see me write, feel free to let me know.**


End file.
